This invention relates generally to an assembly for mounting a seat within a vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a seat mounting assembly including a release lever which reduces the horizontal free play of the seat.
Seat track arrangements for mounting seats within vehicles are generally well known. Most arrangements provide for a seat to be moved or adjusted in forward and rearward directions within a vehicle. To provide the adjustment, a first seat track is typically movable relative to a second seat track, yet can be securely locked when the desired position is obtained. One disadvantage, however is that free play commonly exists between the seat track members such that, even in the locked position some relative movement is possible. This free play causes undesirable noise and vibration. Another matter of general concern in assuring the locking of the seat track assemblies is to provide secure placement of the seat for safety reasons.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seat mounting assembly that permits easy forward and rearward adjustment while being securely lockable without the aforesaid free play.